


True life isn't black and white

by DarkangelLolo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkangelLolo/pseuds/DarkangelLolo
Summary: Auradon, the perfect place of heroes. The Isle, home of villains. Is everything as it seems? Chad and Ben, two princes in Auradon, are ready to help the children of the villains, whom they believe deserve a chance at life off the Isle. But who's really helping who?This fic was inspired by several fics by RebelPaisley. I put my own twist by adding Ben into the mix, though. Please comment! Comments are amazing! Also, RebelPaisley is amazing!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelPaisley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPaisley/gifts).



Ben shifted, resting his hands on the desk before him. He obediently arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his cheek. It didn't matter if he made a noise though. The room was soundproofed. King Adam took off his belt, raising the buckle end and striking his son's back. He did so continuously for a solid fifteen minutes before dropping the belt. Ben swallowed the blood in his mouth, his legs shaking and something wet dripping down his back.  
"You will revoke your first decree."  
"No, your majesty."  
Ben almost whispered the words out, unsurprised when a hand fisted in his hair. He was pulled that way towards the wall, his back slammed against it. The teenager cried out. His wrists were pulled over his head and held in place by one of his father's hands.  
A fist pounded repeatedly into his stomach, King Beast forcing his son back against the wall every time he tried to double over from the pain. Finally Adam released the boy. Ben fell to his knees, his now free hands coming to his stomach. He curled forward, sweat dripping off his body and painful pants escaping his mouth. The King started towards the door, picking up his belt on the way. King Adam slid it back into place, pausing with his hand resting on the doorknob.  
"No food for a week. If my men catch you or Chad in the cafeteria-"  
The threat hung in the air for a second before Ben managed a weak "Yes, your majesty."

The king left his son's school office. The office was attached to Ben's dorm room. School started in three days, and the VK's would be coming tomorrow.

The bedroom door opened and Ben's roommate slid into the room, at Ben's side in an instant.  
"God, Ben. The school year hasn't even started."  
Relief flooded through the teenage crown prince.  
"Chad."  
His voice came out in a croak. Chad quickly put one of Ben's arms around his shoulders, helping him up. Ben leaned most of his weight on the other teen as they limped towards their bedroom.  
"Your grandfather been by yet?"  
He muttered out softly, letting out a sigh of relief at Chad's headshake. The other abused teen gently set Ben down on his bed, helping him lay down on his side.  
"His lordship is busy ranting to your father about this whole decree."  
Chad sat, moving Ben's head into his lap. He started brushing his hand through the teen's hair. Ben grinned.  
"Had to keep the attention to myself for a while."  
Chad rolled his eyes, a fond look on his face.  
"You idiot."  
They stayed in a peaceful silence for a few minutes while Ben caught his breath, Chad gently carding his fingers through Ben's hair. Like always it managed to calm them both down.  
"This is going to work, Ben."  
Ben grinned. The one person who mattered to him most believed in him and his crazy plan to free the villains' kids from the Isle. Chad's was the only opinion that mattered to him in this. Just one more day and they'd be here.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Mal rolled her eyes as Jay and Carlos started wrestling again. 

"Are you ever going to stop them?"

The half-faery turned her heard slightly.

"Hey Uma."

Uma came into the den, settling in a chair next to her friend.

"Why don't they just start kissing? We all know they want to."

Mal shrugged, rolling her eyes again as the boys rolled into the- thankfully not lit- fireplace.

"Hey idiots!"

They paused, looking up.

"Go pack. We leave in an hour."

The two scrambled to their feet, racing each other out of Hades cave. Hades came out of the kitchen with his daughter, Evie. 

"You ready Mali?"

Uma chuckled.

"Of course she is, Uncle Hades. She's been packed since you told her three days ago."

Mal rolled her eyes at Uma.

"Yes, Uncle Hades. I'm packed."

"Good. The car is coming to the main square."

"Well, at least you won't have to explain why there's a second barrier."

Once children had started being born, Hades had taken it upon himself to create a second magical barrier that kept all the worst villains confined to one third of the Isle. The kids, and minor villains who actually loved their kids, were protected from them. They actually led a decent life on the Isle, although Auradon and King Beast only gave them scraps. Thanks to Hades- who wasn't actually banished to the Isle and could pass through the barrier like it was nothing- the kids were well-fed. His daughter wasn't actually confined to the Isle either. She'd grown up half on the Isle and half traveling the world. Her best friends were on the Isle, though, and she would do whatever it took to get them off.

Even with the second barrier, child abuse still happened on the Isle. Thanks to Hades' rule, though, WHEN he found out- and he always found out- the perpetrator was quickly sentenced to the villains' side of the Isle.

Mal rolled her eyes AGAIN as Jay and Carlos came crashing into the cave.

"Gods! Would you two just chill out! Who gave them caffeine?!?!"

Uma raised her hand with a smirk. Those two after drinking a soda were waaay too amusing for her to miss one last chance at testing Mal's nerves. Mal glared at her, the teal-haired teen settling back in her chair with a wicked laugh.   
This was hilarious.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chad stood to Ben's right as the limo pulled up. Two boys practically fell out of the car, fighting over a… was that a scarf? A purple-haired girl stepped over them with ease, clearly used to the two. Blue hair shone in the sun as a girl wearing an apple necklace practically danced over the still-wrestling boys. The band had stopped the instant the boys fell out.

Ben started his practiced speech, quickly figuring out who was who as the welcoming party dispersed behind him. Chad stayed at his side.

"Or it could be the day you show four peoples where the bathroom is."

Chad barely stifled a laugh, turning it into a cough as Ben grinned embarrassedly.

"Too much?"

Mal held her thumb and pointer finger about an inch away from each other.

"Just a little."


	2. Chapter 2

"That went pretty well."

Ben beamed at Chad, the other prince smiling back. Chad locked their dorm room door before approaching his best friend and helping him out of that stupid suit. Ben sighed in relief as the fabric came off and stopped rubbing the wounds on his back. 

"His lordship is making an appearance this weekend to make sure I'm settling in."

Ben tensed, squeezing his eyes shut. God, this was Auradon and two of its princes were being abused. This wasn't supposed to even be happening here. This was AURADON! Home of the heroes! 

Chad gently led Ben towards his bed, settling against the headboard. Ben curled up in his arms, leaning up to give Chad a chaste kiss before resting his head against the teen's chest.

"I'm going to send him to the Isle when I'm king."

Chad huffed out a laugh, the sound music to Ben's ears.

"You can't get involved in my country's politics like that sweetheart."

"Watch me."

"You can do so much good here, and sentencing the Duke will just make others question your decisions."

"Don't care."

"Ben."

Ben nuzzled into Chad's chest, the other teen sighing with exasperation and fondness.

~ ~ ~ ~

"You saw it too, E? It wasn't just me?"

Evie nodded, closing the drapes of their VERY pink room.

"Prince Ben walking stiffly like the fabric of his suit was rubbing against some wound on his back? Oh definitely."

Mal sighed, flopping onto her bed.

"Gods, E."

"I know. We'll keep an eye on the situation."

~ ~ ~   
Ben and Chad gave phones to each of the VKs, their numbers already programmed in. Evie and Mal texted them regularly, so at least the two princes knew they were adjusting. Evie kept them updated on Jay and Carlos' first week of school as well. 

They had Doug show the VK's the cafeteria since both of them weren't allowed near it, choosing to help the four find everywhere else. The boys found out Evie sewed all their clothes and had her in touch with a few fabric stores that would deliver to her dorm room. Luckily the Duke didn't bother with Chad's finances, just checking to make sure he didn't buy food. That left him able to put it all on one of his cards. Mal had raised an eyebrow and asked what he wanted in return. God, that had been depressing. Chad finally said that he was investing in Evie's future, and if she decided to build a business out of designing clothing when they graduated school he wanted ten percent of the business for helping her. He'd originally gone for five percent, but Evie had refused to do anything unless he took ten. Ben would have paid for it, but the high king controlled his finances much more closely.

Mal had sent Chad a text later saying he did good. He felt a warmth in his chest, smiling when he read the text. Well, it seemed someone other than Ben thought he was a decent person.

Ben ended up texting Evie more often. The Evil Queen's daughter texted him when she was bored in class, even though her notes were basically perfect and it seemed like she was paying perfect attention. Ben would smile every time he got a text. He'd only send messages back during breaks since he was the crown prince and expected to set an example of not breaking rules. Evie kept sending them during class, much to Chad's amusement.

Mal was usually too busy drawing during class. She refused to show anyone her doodles, so Chad slipped a blank journal into her locker while Ben distracted the girls with the story of Jay and Carlos' first Tourney practice.

The girls constantly complained about Remedial Goodness. It hadn't been Ben's idea, instead being a "requirement" the council had come up with after the decree was publicized. According to the council it gave Fairy Godmother- the epitome of good- a chance to determine whether the VKs actually were good.

Both princes agreed with the girls that it was a load of shit.

It was comforting for the boys to talk to others for once. Their abusers had isolated them from most others their age. The other princes and princesses were also at a matchmaking age and it was well-known both of them were betrothed…


	3. Chapter 3

Chad closed the bedroom door, locking it behind him. It was the weekend already. He knew Ben wouldn't interfere, technically couldn't interfere. High King Adam wouldn't let him until Ben took the throne himself. Of course High King Adam believed he had more control over Ben. And maybe he did, but Chad knew there was nothing Ben would stop at to protect him. If that meant going against his own father to protect Chad from the Duke- well, Chad had no doubt that would happen. His boyfriend was devoted to him. Chad would easily commit treason against his own country if it meant protecting Ben, and he knew Ben would do the same. They were true loves. Hell, they were probably soulmates. Nothing anyone tried could change that, even though the two would never be able to publicly be together. Sure consorts were accepted, but both of them were betrothed. 

Ben was betrothed to the first born daughter of Hades, while Chad was betrothed to the first born daughter of King Stefan- which surprisingly wasn't Audrey. He'd apparently had an affair a few months before Audrey had been conceived. It was STILL the talk of kingdoms. Because of that affair King Stefan had had to betroth his oldest daughter so Audrey would inherit the throne of Auroria. No one knew who the daughter was because Stefan had entrusted the care and raising of her to Hades. Talk about strange. No one knew either of the two girls Hades considered his daughters, one really his while the other had grown up in his care.

Back to Chad and Ben, though. Ben was promised to the daughter of Hades. And, while he would have equal ruling power, his father had basically sold him in this agreement. Blood magic would make Ben unable to fight whatever the princess decided to do to him in their private chambers. Chad knew Ben would fight for the stances he believed in, but if they differed from the Princess of the Underworld's, he would likely pay in blood. The thought made Chad shudder.

Not that he had a much better future in store. King Stefan had left the betrothal of his eldest daughter completely up to Hades, who had bargained the same type of contract for her. Chad belonged to her in the privacy of their rooms, unable to fight back no matter what she chose to do to his body.

He took a deep breath, trying to shake off thoughts of the future. Any distracting thoughts would be bad during his upcoming punishment with his lordship. If the Duke thought Chad's attention was split, he'd be likely to make the beating last twice as long. Gods. Chad didn’t even want to think about that. The Duke was likely to give him a "welcome back to school" beating that would leave him begging for reprieve. The Duke disapproved of Ben's first official proclamation, and Chad HAD publicly declared his support before the Duke could stop him. This was going to hurt, no matter how things went. He and Ben had both been banned from food for the past week. Another week was likely to pass before they got even half a protein bar. 

Not that either remembered what other food tasted like. They'd been living off protein bars for at least five years. Protein bars and water… and occasionally a protein shake. Neither had tasted anything else for way too long. Queen Belle had become hands-off with the raising of Ben since King Adam cheated on her seven years ago. She basically completely shut off other than official events, barely seeing Ben even in private. And Chad, well Chad had been left to the Duke's mercy since his mother had died when he was eight. His father had become hands-off then, choosing to run Holria rather than see a son who looked so similar to his now dead wife.

The hallway door leading into Ben's office slammed open. Chad flinched, instantly moving to the center of the room and waiting for orders. The Duke locked the door, his cane knocking against the floor as he made his way closer to Chad. The prince of Holria barely kept from flinching.

"Pants and shirt off. Hands on the desk."

Chad took a shaky breath as he followed his grandfather's orders. He took off his jeans and his long-sleeved shirt, standing naked facing the desk. He set his hands on it, arching his back slightly. Chad bit his cheek, body tense.   
The Duke's cane struck his back, pain shooting through his ribs at the contact. God, he'd be lucky if he came out of this with no cracked ribs. Of course, the Duke would likely change weapons to the whip before hitting Chad hard enough to break a bone. The Duke had broken Chad's leg when he was nine. He never made that mistake again, although everyone easily believed Chad had fallen off a horse. Everyone but Ben, of course.

The cane hit his upper thigh, Chad barely holding back a grunt. This was going to be a long night…

~ ~~ ~

Ben cuddled Chad close to his chest as carefully as he could. The other teen's backside was a mess of bruises. Chad's head rested on Ben's chest, just above his heart. The prince of Holria had passed out from pain a few minutes after they managed to get to the bed.

Ben ran his fingers through Chad's hair, slowly drifting off himself.

~ ~ ~

BEEP. BEEP.

Both boys startled awake, eyes wide with adrenaline. As one they rested their heads back against the pillow, groaning.

"You're closer."

Chad muttered into Ben's chest. Ben huffed out a laugh, reaching out his free hand and slapping the alarm until it finally turned off.

"Oh thank god."

Chad groaned again as he tried to move his arms.

"Shh, baby."

Ben muttered in his ear, brushing his hand through Chad's hair. Chad groaned again.

"G'mornin."

"Morning baby."

Ben could feel Chad smile into his chest.

"What day's it?"

"Saturday."

Chad groaned again.

"Time?"

Ben glanced at the clock.

"Like eight?"

"Ben."

"Hm?"

"Why are we up at eight on a Saturday?"

He shrugged, blanking out.

"Uhhh-"

Chad's phone buzzed on the nightstand, a message from Mal flashing onto the screen. Ben glanced at it.

"Did we have plans today?"

Chad tried to move again.

"God I hope not."

"Mal's texting you."

Ben helped his boyfriend sit up, passing him his phone.

"She wants to meet us for breakfast."

"Oh god."

The one place on campus they weren't allowed to step foot…

"You think she'd believe me if I said I was sick?"

"She saw you yesterday."

Chad sighed defeatedly, standing up. He nearly fell over, Ben barely catching him in time.

"Whoa, easy."

He moaned into Ben's chest as they cuddled back on the bed.

"Food poisoning? She might believe that."

Ben muttered tiredly.

"We never wake up at eight. Why was the alarm even set for eight?"

Someone knocked on their door. Both boys shared a panicked look. Another knock sounded.

"Coming!"

Ben got out, the stronger of the two at the moment. Chad's bruises were brand new, Ben's almost a week old.

He stumbled out of bed, grabbing some sweats from his bed- the unslept in bed- and throwing on the zip-up hoodie that was lying on the back of a chair. He threw another hoodie towards Chad, the other prince weakly catching it. Luckily the sheets would cover Chad's legs if whoever it was saw him from the doorway.

The third knock came just before Ben had made it to the door. He didn't answer, zipping up his hoodie. With a deep breath he unlocked the door and opened it a few inches. Mal and Evie stood in the hallway.

"No no no, E. There is no way I'm- hey."

She tuned out mid-sentence to turn to Ben. Ben's eyes widened.

"H-hey."

"you guys ready for breakfast?"

Oh god.

"Uh, we can't go. Chad- Chad has food poisoning."

Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

Her tone was flat, disbelieving. Evie put a hand on her shoulder.

"What Mal means is, well, you're a terrible liar Ben."

Ben closed his eyes for a second. Yeah. This wasn't the first time he'd been told that. Hence why King Beast usually tried to isolate him from others.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Ben."

He opened his eyes. Mal made a shooing motion.

"Step aside."

His eyes went wide, fear rising in him.

"What?"

Mal looked exasperated, turning to Evie.

"E?"

Evie sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Step aside."

As soon as the order left her mouth Ben felt his body obey. He stepped aside whether he wanted to or not. Fear pulsed through him, his heart racing. Only one person could order him. Oh god.


	4. Chapter 4

He stared at the ground from where his body had moved a few inches away from the door, hands shaking by his sides. He could barely breathe. Mal and Evie made their way inside.

Chad's eyes were wide from where he sat up in bed. He knew just as well as Ben what that order meant. Evie was the daughter of Hades. Oh god. Panic curled in his own stomach. They'd known this day was coming, but they'd hoped they'd have more time…

Mal closed the door, locking it.

"You should go first, E. He's going to have a panic attack if you don't."

What? Before Chad could form a question Evie spoke.

"I Evelyn, daughter of Hades, do claim my betrothed. Benjamin, you are mine from this day forward until the end of time."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. There was more to come. He'd been told what would happen.

"You are mine to do with as I please."

There it was. He waited for the next words he knew would come.

"You belong to me."

It was done. Now magic wouldn't stop-

"And I give you back your body."

Ben's eyes instantly darted up to Evie's, Princess Evie's. She smiled sweetly at him.

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Mal chimed in from behind Evie. Gold, red and blue streaks of magic swirled through the air, surrounding the betrothed couple. Ben sunk to his knees in relief, hands resting on the ground in front of him.

"It's okay sweetie. You're okay. You need to breathe Ben."

Ben looked up, straight into the caring eyes of Evie. She gracefully knelt in front of him, setting her hands over his.

"It's okay."

It was okay for him, but-

Chad had started to stand the second Ben fell, although relief had filled every inch of him. He barely caught himself before the blanket could show any of the bruises on his legs.

"My turn."

Ben and Chad both stared at Mal, although Chad was the one caught in her gaze.

"I, Malina, daughter of King Stefan of Auroria, do claim my betrothed. Chadwick, you are mine from this day forward until the end of time. You are mine to do with as I please. You belong to me, and I give you back your body. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

This time the magic was red, gold and purple.

Apparently there had been more relief to feel. It overwhelmed Chad. Sadly, the adrenaline wore off as relief relaxed him. The pain came back with a bite. He passed out.

"Chad!"

Mal rushed to his side. Ben and Evie were barely a step behind her. The blanket had moved enough so a few of the bruises were showing.

"Wait!"

Ben cried out as Mal reached for him. She paused.

"Please, don't touch his back."

The girls moved a bit so Ben could slide between them. He knelt by Chad's side, carefully checking his pulse.

"He's okay, just passed out."

He let his hand fall back to his side, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the anger the girls were sure to throw at him.

"Ben, look at me."

Slowly Ben turned his head of his own free will. He opened his eyes with trepidation. Evie didn't look angry.

"Sweetie, who hurt Chad?"

"Because of the way the contracts were worded we still have some power over you boys, meaning that if we ban you from ever seeing someone again magic itself will keep you at least 100 yards apart."

Oh god. Fresh panic welled in Ben. She'd ban him from ever seeing Chad. They'd- oh god-

"Ben, breathe. Breathe, breathe."

But he couldn't breathe. Any second now she'd ban him from seeing his soulmate and god, he'd rather die than live without Chad. She'd-

"Benjamin, I order thee to breathe with me."

Her hand was on his chest, his hand on hers. Ben found himself taking breaths in time to her, his heart slowly stopped racing. Once more his eyes were wide and focused on her.

"I gave you your body, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I can still claim orders like this. I promise I'll do it as little as possible. I have to make it a clear order, where I say it's an order, for magic to pick it up. Do you think you can breathe on your own if I release the order?"

Slowly Ben shook his head, his heart already beating in his ears again. She could still order him… But nothing like before. If a simple command left her lips he would've been forced to obey it. Now, though. The pounding of his pulse stopped sounding in his ears.

"Sweetie?"

He nodded once.

"Benjamin, I release thee."

His breathing picked up slightly.

"Ben."

He closed his eyes, counting in his head. She wanted him to breathe. It was still shaky and uneven, but his heart wasn't beating out of his chest anymore.

"Ben, who hurt my betrothed?"

"The Duke of Holria."

Ben was surprised his voice wasn't shaking. He'd answered, would that be enough for now? Mal growled. Ben flinched. Oh god, she was still mad. He dropped to his knees again, bowed forward slightly and keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

"Please forgive me your highness."

Mal and Evie shared a worried look. What? Neither of them could think of any reason for him to be panicking. Mal shrugged helplessly, mouthing 'I don’t know' to Evie. Evie quickly took control of the situation. Ben was hers to protect.

"And what did you do that needs forgiveness?"

Ben flinched, hands clenching in his lap. Oh god. He went back over their whole interaction in his head. Nothing. Oh god.

"I-I don't know, your highness."

He whispered, barely keeping his breathing in check. His whole body was shaking.

"I swear I'll do better, your highness. Please."

Evie kneeled in front of him. Ben didn't dare look up from the ground, bowing forward a little more.

"And what would your punishment be?"

Oh god. She was going to make him say it.

"Breathe."

Right. He let out the shaky breath he'd been holding.

"What would your punishment be, Ben?"

Ben's voice came out in barely a whisper, his eyes squeezed shut again. But he had to answer, or risk angering her enough to give the command now.

"B-banned from seeing Chad."

Evie's eyes widened. She looked back at Mal, her eyes just as wide. Mal immediately spoke.

"I Malina hereby-"

Ben stopped breathing.

"-declare before time and fate, never to force Ben and Chad to separate."

Wait. Ben's eyes shot open, darting up. His vision was a little blurry around the edges but he stared at Mal.

"I Evelyn hereby declare-"

His eyes landed on Evie, a small ray of hope in his heart. Please, please-

"-before time and fate, never to force Ben and Chad to separate."

Oh thank god.

"Breathe, Ben."

Oh. Right. He sucked in a breath before his vision could grow fuzzier. Evie put her hand over his heart again, using her free hand to place one of his over her heart.

"Breathe with me, sweetie."

Slowly Ben's breathing slowed down from hyperventilating. God, he hadn't had this many panic attacks in a day in a long time.

"Better?"

He nodded once.

"Good, sweetie. You're safe now. Mal's going to ban the Duke from ever coming near Chad again."

Oh. Oh! That was an amazing idea!

"And I'm going to ban whoever hurt you from doing so ever again."

Oh. That one wasn't possible.

"Y-you can't ban the high king, your highness."

"Evie, sweetie. Just Evie."

Mal growled in the background, Ben flinching again.

"Not you, honey."

Mal muttered in his direction.

"That damn King BEAST!"

Ben relaxed a little, Evie still holding one of his hands.

"We can modify it, M. Daddy said we can control the distance. I'll ban him from stepping within ten feet of Ben."

Ben looked away from Chad's still body for a moment. That- they could do that? Evie smiled sweetly at him.

"We're not going to hurt either of you, sweetie. Daddy wrote the contracts like he did because the fates told him to. They said it would be important in the long run."

"You're safe with us, honey."

Mal stepped up behind Evie, her gaze never breaking away from him. Ben relaxed a bit, eyes darting back to Chad.

"C-can you get him painkiller? We're not allowed any."

"We'll get BOTH of you painkiller, honey."

As a dark fae Mal was unable to heal. Healing magic was a power only light fae had. She did, however have the ability to run a health check, which would tell her what each of the boys' injuries were.

"Ben, honey, I'm going to perform a health scan on Chad. Just a health scan, nothing else. I promise. Okay?"

He nodded hopefully. She put one hand on Chad's wrist.

"Tell me the health and injuries that I can or can't see on this boy in front of me."

Words hovered in the air, quickly appearing too fast to read. Mal guided them to her phone, where she had a note open. They went onto the digital page, categorizing all of Chad's current health issues. Mal barely held back a growl, very aware that Ben tended to think those were directed towards himself.

"Sweetie, I'm going to have Mal perform the same spell on you. She has to touch your hand to do so, alright?"

Ben glanced back at Chad.

"Is-is anything broken?"

Mal scanned through the notes.

"No honey. Nothing fractured either."

The crown prince sighed in relief.

"Ben?"

He looked away from his bo-best friend. There was no way they'd be able to be intimate again, but staying in each other's lives would be amazing after the earlier scare. Evie's eyes were soft, caring.

"Mal's going to perform the spell now."

He held out his free hand to her. Mal gently touched his wrist.

"Tell me the health and injuries that I can or can't see on this boy in front of me."

Again Mal guided the words to an empty note on her phone. She bit her cheek to keep from growling.

"Nothing broken."

That was good. He hadn't thought so. The high king was too careful for that.

"Alright. Ben, why don't you go sit next to Chad."

He didn't need to be told twice, crawling onto the bed and lifting Chad's head into his lap. The prince of Holria's slightly labored breathing was actually a bit of a comfort, since it meant he was still alive. Last night's beating had been a really bad one for Chad.

"M, I'm going to text the boys so they can bring us some food and painkiller."

Ben barely stopped himself from pressing one hand against his empty stomach. He didn't dare lift his head from staring at Chad. Was that going to be his punishment for panicking so much? To have to watch them eat? He'd gladly take that, silently praying Chad would still be unconscious when they brought the food. It was HIS punishment, not Chad's. Hunger pangs hit at just the thought of food.

"Get some ice packs and an Isle first aid kit too."

Mal went towards the bathroom. She came back with a damp wash cloth.

"Chad's got a bit of a fever."

She held the cloth out to Ben. He grinned, taking it and setting the cold cloth against Chad's forehead.

"Thank you."

"What do you want to eat, honey? Your stomach is shrunken, so it'll have to be something simple."

Ben looked at Mal in shock. F-food. For them? But, they didn't get food. They never got food, just-

"Sweetie?"

Evie looked up from her phone, worry in both girls' eyes.

"Uh- I-"

"Breathe sweetie."

He took a few deep, shaky breaths. Ben closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened his eyes to find both the girls still looking at him in concern.

"W-we haven’t- we're not al-allowed-"

He couldn't get it out, afraid if he said it they'd take back the offer of food. He'd never forgive himself if he ruined Chad's chance to eat.

"Ben, did your father and Chad's grandfather not let you guys eat most foods?"

He flinched, eyes focusing on Chad again.

"O-only protein bars. Nothing e-else."

He whispered. A hand came into view. Ben flinched again. Oh god, he'd made them angry. But instead of hitting him the hand gently lifted his chin. Evie looked determined when he finally met her eyes.

"Not anymore, sweetie. You can eat whatever you want."

Hope filled his chest.

"A-and Chad?"

"Chad too, honey. We're not going to restrict either of your diets."

Mal made sure to keep eye contact with him until she got a hesitant nod back. She smiled. Ben found himself smiling back, although his eyes went back to Chad after a few seconds.

"Ben, sweetie, can you look at me?"

Evie sat on the edge of the bed, drawing Ben's gaze away from the other prince.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your boy's going to be okay."

She put her hand over his, her voice so sure. Ben wanted to believe her, and then her words caught up to him. Breathing once again became a struggle. He started hyperventilating, his vision darkening.


	5. Chapter 5

"Benjamin, I order thee to breathe with me."

Evie muttered the order again, moving Ben's hand onto her chest, just over her heart, once more. The crown prince's breathing automatically started regulating. He looked at her with panicked eyes, opening his mouth to try to beg forgiveness and mercy. Nothing came out.

"You can't speak until I release the spell, sweetie. It's so you can focus on breathing. I need you to listen to me very carefully before I release you Ben. Mal and I are NOT going to stop you and Chad from being together, okay? Mal and I are together as well. We don't expect you two to stop being together just because of the betrothal contracts. You have our full permission to be together in private. Okay?"

Slowly Ben nodded, the panicked thoughts in his mind quieting down. She-they- they wouldn't take Chad away from him. They'd let them-Ben could still be with Chad. This time he looked at her in awe, trying to portray his gratitude with just his eyes.

"Are you okay to breathe on your own?"

He nodded.

"Benjamin, I release thee."

"Thank you."

He croaked out softly, letting his free hand start playing with Chad's curls. Evie kissed his palm before letting his hand go.

Mal set her hands on Evie's shoulders, green eyes boring into Ben's soul.

"You and Chad are safe with us, Ben."

Evie's phone buzzed.

"The boys are on their way. They're bringing the medical supplies first, then the food."

Ben watched Chad's face, still running his fingers through the prince's hair. Chad was waking up.

Chad's eyes squeezed shut as he came to, a groan escaping his lips.

"Hey handsome, time to wake up."

Mal muttered from the end of the bed.

All at once Chad's eyes snapped open. He tried to sit up, groaning again and falling back against Ben.

"Easy, handsome."

Chad's eyes focused on Mal's form at the end of the bed.

"Please tell me it wasn't a dream?"

He whispered the words out shakily, barely daring to hope.

"No dream, handsome. We're real. See? Look at Evie's hair."

Evie let her hair turn to flames, eyes glowing blue. Chad let out a relieved sigh.

"You're safe now, darling."

Evie's voice was soft and welcoming. Chad relaxed as Ben's fingers traced his jaw. Wait. Ben was touching him. In front of the girls. He tensed, eyes flying back open in a panic.

"It's okay baby. They know about us and they're going to let us still be together in private."

A weight fell off of Chad's shoulders, one he hadn't realized was there. They didn't have to worry about being separated…

"Oh, and they can ban people from coming near us, but they swore on magic to never force us apart."

Ben rushed the information out, so that Chad had no time to panic. Chad let out a sigh of relief.

Both boys tensed in the next second as a knock sounded on the door.

"It's okay, it's the boys. They're just going to drop off some medical supplies. M, can you get it?"

"No problem."

Mal headed to the door. Jay handed her a duffel bag while Carlos held out a pencil case. Mal took both with a grateful nod.

"Thanks guys. Try not to do anything stupid, hm?"

"When have we ever?"

Jay's overconfidence made Mal roll her eyes while she shut the door in his face.

Both Chad and Ben were watching her, amusement in their eyes. Mal winked at them before they could even think to panic, getting a smile from each of them.

"Okay, so on the Isle we don't get painkillers like you have here. Instead we use potions. The ingredients are usually magical, meaning they're more potent than painkillers you have here in Auradon."

Mal set the duffel bag by the boys' feet and unzipped the pencil bag. She pulled out two vials of green liquid. 

"I know it looks gross, but it'll help with the pain. I need each of you to drink a vial."

"I don't think I can move."

Chad muttered honestly.

"That's okay, handsome. I'm going to hold the vial to your lips so you can drink it, okay?"

Chad gave a small nod of acceptance. Ben's breathing was picking up again.

"Do you want to try it first honey?"

The crown prince of Auradon sighed in relief, quickly nodding. Mal held out a vial. He downed it before Chad could protest. Ben's shoulders relaxed significantly as most of the pain in his body dimmed to a small ache that he barely noticed. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"You want to give it to him?"

Ben nodded again. They traded, Mal taking the empty vial while Ben took the full one. He uncorked it, putting it to Chad's lips. Chad drank it. Every muscle in his body slackened, the pain fading into a post-workout soreness.

"Evie made them. Potions are her specialty."

Chad smiled at the daughter of Hades.

"Thank you, your highness."

"None of that, darling. Just Evie and Mal."

"We're going to have to move you onto your side, handsome. I've got some ice packs, and we need to make sure there are no open wounds. Ben, honey, we need to check your injuries after that, okay?"

Ben nodded, not looking up from tracing Chad's cheekbone. He was too tired. Now that the pain was gone, the strain of almost having at least six panic attacks was catching up with him.

"Why don't you lie down next to Chad, sweetie?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Ben lay down, nuzzling into Chad as Mal helped the Prince of Holria move from his back to his side. Chad was still too weak to hold him back, so he satisfied himself by kissing Ben's forehead. Ben easily fell asleep, not even noticing as the girls slipped off his hoodie. He just moved a little closer to Chad in his sleep. Chad tried to lift his arm. Mal put her hand over his, helping him towards his obvious goal. Chad's hand soon rested on Ben's arm. He could move just enough to rub small soothing circles. 

'Thank you.'

He mouthed to Mal, not wanting to wake his boy.

~ ~ ~

A mouth-watering smell woke Ben. He opened bleary eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes opened all the way when everything came back to him. A familiar hand rubbed his shoulder. Ben looked up. His boyfriend was sitting against the head of the bed, leaned up against several pillows. Ben lay curled up in his lap.

"Hey sweetheart. Time to eat."

Ben sat up, staring at the bowl Evie was holding out to him. His eyes darted between hers and the bowl, his breath speeding up. Oh god, this was a trap wasn't it? If he took the food they'd beat him, but if he didn't he'd get another two weeks of no food…

"It's okay, sweetie. Remember, I said you're allowed real food with no punishment?"

Her words filtered into his brain. Had she said that?

"We're safe sweetheart."

Chad muttered, his voice helping calm Ben. Ben sucked in a shaky breath, slowly reaching for the bowl of soup. With trembling hands he lifted the spoon to his lips and tasted real food for the first time in five years. Chad kept his hand on Ben's lap, gently rubbing his leg. Ben took another sip, savoring the burst of flavor. The bed dipped on the other side of the boys. Ben flinched, looking like a frightened rabbit.

"It's okay, honey. I'm just going to help Chad eat his soup, okay?"

Chad continued rubbing Ben's thigh.

"Don't you dare stop eating sweetheart."

As usual, Chad's voice worked like a charm to instantly calm Ben. Chad breathed in the warmth from the soup. He tried to reach for the spoon. Mal slowly, so as not to startle either of the boys, moved her hand over his, helping him. She helped him grip the spoon, guiding his hand to his mouth. The prince of Holria couldn't help but moan in delight. God,   
this was delicious.  
"Wait until you try yogurt, handsome."  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Mal had performed the spell to banish the Duke after their first meal. After some reassurance to Ben that she was going to keep the high king ten feet away, Evie performed the variance of the spell.


End file.
